


Joy

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: After Austin City Limits, Jared and Jensen take the party to their house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, shotgunning! Plus, all the domestic fluff of J2 getting high together. I am trash.

Jared was still lightheaded when he got into the car at the end of the festival. It’s been a long time since the last time he smoked weed, plus drinking beer all day, so he got really high. The driver waited for them to say goodbye to Gino and Gen and they left.

It wasn’t a long ride to their house, but Jared never misses the oportunity to tease Jensen. His fingers slipped in the space between them, furtively looking for the bulge in Jensen’s pants while he looked at him with a look that was half enjoyment and a silent scream for mercy. Jared looked back with a naughty grin. They started to laugh and couldn’t stop untill the car parked in front of the house. 

“Now this guy is gonna have something funny to tell people.” Jensen said, wraping his arm around Jared’s waist while they entered the empty house.

They got the beer out of the fridge and went to the backyard. Danneel, Gen and the kids were sleeping in the other house, so they had this one just for them tonight. Jensen got his guitar, strumming some melody and Jared watched fondly.

They drank beer and smoked another joint, talking through the night. Jared was happy and pretty much stoned. His eyes were heavy, like a sleepy child who woke up too early on a sunday, time seemed to have stopped, he was laughing at everything Jensen was saying wich, obviously, only got him to talk more. But, mostly, every feeling was so intense. He was loving it. 

Everytime he and Jensen stopped talking just to look at each other, like teenagers who fell in love for the first time, his heart beated faster and a hot wave would start at the tip of his toes and spread like wildfire through his vains. 

At the end of the night, Jensen lit another joint. Jared sat on his lap while he inhaled a mouthfull of smoke. He wraped his hands around Jensen’s head and leaned untill their mouths touched. He opened his mouth and Jensen blew the smoke inside of him slowly, like he was giving him a little piece of himself, like a secret that needed care. While he inhaled Jensen’s smoke, he looked into his green ocean eyes and his mind dove into them. The white, thick, smoke only let them more deep. Jared could drown in there.

Then, Jared kissed him. Jensen’s hands went to his waist, pushing him closer. He tasted the beer and the smoke in Jensen’s tongue, letting him scan through his mouth, both moving in harmony. Jared let out a quiet moan, a sound that only Jensen could hear, and he felt his hands pressing harder against his waist. Jensen’s lips were wet and pinky. Jared started sucking them, and he felt like he never put something more delicious in his mouth. Jensen was the one moaning now. 

Reluctantly, they needed to breathe.

“I can tell you, now, that I am completely baked.” Jensen laughed.

“A perfect ending for a perfect weekend. Thanks, babe.” Jared said, smiling softly and running his fingers through his hair.

Later, when they went to bed, Jared laid on top of Jensen, leaning on his elbows to look at him. 

“Look at us. Two middle aged men getting high like teenagers.” 

“Hey! You’re the one who’s feeling old here. I’m living my golden years.” Jensen grinned. 

“You’re my grumpy old man.” Jared smiled, then gazed Jensen’s eyes once again. Jensen didn’t reply.

“I love your eyes.” They said in unison, like they always do.

Jared went for another kiss, but Jensen pushed him to the side, being on top.

“Now it’s time for me to get my revenge for what you did in the car.” Jensen said with a malicious smile. “Now I’m gonna eat you up.” 

Jared laughed. He knew this was coming. 

“C’mon then! You know I’m all yours.” _And I always will be._


End file.
